


sunshine boy

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: prompt: how bout !!! a fluffy proposal !!! like nothing cheesy but like say like its just the right time yknow? like its sunrise, and Logans out there on the porch bein his beautiful self, and Virgils like "this is the moment. i can feel it" and proposes? fluffy !warnings: swearing, food mentions, proposals, and possibly something else
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Virgil Sanders/Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	sunshine boy

Virgil smiled as he placed the pie on the windowsill to cool, making sure to keep it covered with a thin cloth so the flies wouldn’t get at it. He loved baking, and he loved it even _more_ when he wasn’t doing it for his job. Those little, quiet moments of kneading dough or whisking icings were his favorite.

Well... Besides getting to be with his boyfriend, of course.

Leaning out the open window, Virgil craned his neck to view Logan sitting on the porch swing with a thick book in his hands. The rising sun cast the normally serious man in a sweet, angelic glow. He looked so beautiful that Virgil almost felt, as cliche as it sounded, as if his breath had been taken away. Logan was the most important thing in his life, and...

Fuck.

He was really going to do it.

He was going to propose. Now.

Virgil hastily grabbed the ring box from its place hidden in the spices (Logan couldn’t cook for shit, so he would never look there) and trudged his way outside. He waited for Logan to look up from his book to kneel and take out the box from his pocket.

“This isn’t the way I wanted to do this, but you’re so fucking pretty that I have to,” Virgil said. “Will you marry me?”

Logan shot him a confused look for a second before breaking out into a grin. He reached into his pocket and took out his own ring box and his set of flashcards. “Um, ‘Uno Reverse Card?’”

“Oh my god, this is a disaster. We’re disasters...”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Logan laughed as he pulled Virgil into his lap. “I love you.”

“Love you too, nerd.”


End file.
